Elliot Potter
Elliot Barrett Potter (b. 16 November) is a half-blood wizard of the Potter family, the only child born to the estranged Philip Potter and Urya Quint. He was born and grew up in a deprived council estate in Harpurhey, Greater Manchester, which often lead him to feel some detachment from the rest of his family due to notably being the poorest. After his mother left when he was merely four years old, he was forced to become more independent and purposive with his actions. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was Sorted into Gryffindor House for his determination and strong will (though it took the Sorting Hat several minutes to determine whether he might be a Slytherin on account of his ambition, nearly making him a hatstall). He soon became best friends with fellow students Ivory Cauldwell and Don Roberto Constance. Throughout his time at Hogwarts Elliot was shown to be a hard worker with excellent work ethic, streaming through various jobs from a young age to support him and his father. He had a particular proclivity for duelling and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and from a young age had his heart set on becoming an Auror, a desire he had prioritised as means of future escape. He also became a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and later Captain of Gryffindor Duelling Club, as well as a member of Dumbledore's Army. However, Elliot had a renowned reckless streak, and was often looked down upon by wizarding folk for his troublesome behaviour and meager finances; he was considered the "wildcard" of his generation. His journey during adolescence was mainly marked by his goal to become an Auror, his struggles with poverty and his battle with mental illness. He decided not to return to Hogwarts for his final year of studies, which led to a plethora of self-destructive experiences, a failed suicide attempt and him finally being diagnosed with psychotic depression. After finding stability, Elliot pursued his talent for Healing magic and became a skilled Mediwizard at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He had also married Jamie Jordan while still young, with whom he adopted four children: Kalysta, Leo, Margaret and later Lucas. He also served as one of the sources of inspiration behind Ivory's various charities and organisations, though he was known for donating money towards all of them. Biography Early life Elliot Barrett Potter was born on the 16th November to Philip Potter and Urya Quint, indirect members of the Order of the Phoenix and Hufflepuff alumni. Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Throughout the preceding summer of his third year, Elliot had found employment at Weasley Wizard Wheezes alongside Harvey Patterson, with whom he had been flirting. He shared a compartment with his best friends Don Roberto and Ivory on the way to Hogwarts, while Aggie Dewkes (who was unaware of his sexuality) awkwardly invited him to join her at breakfast. Elliot rejected her kindly but seemed uncomfortable when Ivory informed him of Aggie's long-standing crush on him. Upon arriving at Hogsmeade station, Elliot also encountered Jamie Jordan, who seemed unfairly aggravated by Elliot bumping into him. Later in the year, Elliot and Harvey began to sell Wizard Wheezes' joke products to students for extra profit. However, after consuming one of the products on a dare, Amy suffered an allergic reaction which turned her skin green; angry and humiliated, she swore to make him pay. Later that night, Ivory followed Elliot and caught him kissing Harvey. Despite the disappointment she expressed because of Harvey's girlfriend, Helena, Ivory promised to keep his secret. During Amy's time in the Hospital Wing, Elliot was troubled by Aggie, who had begun to lay her advances on thick. After she followed him to the Gryffindor common room and abruptly kissed him, Elliot shoved her off, causing her to flee in upset. She began to ignore him whilst her friends "shot him dirty looks". Sadly, Elliot was given no time to apologise — what entailed were a fear-filled few weeks when Amy's brothers began to stalk him around the castle, after she exaggerated what had happened with her and Aggie to paint Elliot in a much worse light. He began to roam around in a constant state of dread. Amy only called them off when Elliot finally gave her a genuine apology and affimed he couldn't have possibly done anything with Aggie, since he was gay. Stunned, Amy accepted his apology but maintained it'' "changes nothing" about their rivalry. Even though the brothers had stopped, Elliot was still agitated by Jamie's constant tormenting of Harvey in particular, who often endeavored bullying such as having his bag torn to acts as sadistic as being choked with a spell. He, Harvey, and Helena formulated plans to take him down — none of which worked. During his attempt to confront Jamie, Elliot had his wand taken from him, rendering him useless for the entirety of the day. After Amy revealed to him that Jamie liked to be alone in the Boathouse, Elliot sought him out armed with a Beater's bat. He ended up retrieving his wand, but only after sleeping with Jamie in the process. Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Later life Physical description Elliot inherited his most distinguishing features from his mother: fiery red hair, green eyes and an incredibly freckled complexion. At times he could be mistaken for a sibling of Ember Cauldwell, while Jamie Jordan thought he was "alien-looking". He was also known for having an appearance that would change significantly, if given the time; as a third year he was "scrawny" and his hair was "choppy", but by the time he was sixteen he had grown much taller and broad in stature. His mental deteroriation was also, at times, reflected in his appearance: at seventeen, he was much more pale, most of his freckles had faded and his hair grew to be quite long. This was due to his preoccupation with the more stressful aspects of life, as well as the lack of interest in his own well-being. Due to his poverty, Elliot made do with used school supplies and hand-me-down goods from his father and older cousin (such as his robes, which were several inches too short for him). He was considered scruffy''.'' However, after working at Disturbia Elliot was able to purchase his own uniform and set of school supplies for his sixth year. That same year, Aggie Dewkes remarked that he looked "very dashing". It was also around this time that Elliot drunkenly had a large tattoo of a lion tattooed over his right rib cage. When tapped with a wand, the lion would purr, roar or yawn. Sometime during his young adulthood he also had a small stork tattooed on the inside of his upper arm. Elliot had numerous scars on his body, including a tiny mark on his collarbone from childhood and a circular scar running around his ring finger where Andromeda's ring-Horcrux seared his skin during an argument with Ivory Cauldwell. He also had a scar on his left wrist from a suicide attempt which, despite consideration, he never healed. Being from Manchester, Elliot naturally spoke with a distinguishing Northern accent that others sometimes teased him for. He also had a penchant for foul language, much to Ember's dismay. Personality and traits Elliot was a strong-hearted, street-smart, goofy and determined character with a vision to be "better than the rest". Friends were familiar with his playful behaviour, dry wit and smug humour. He aimed to remain responsible and well-adjusted, willingly getting a job at a young age to help provide for his side of the family. He was also described as stubborn, and at times difficult—he was very resolute in making up his mind, occasionally jumping to conclusions and focusing on tiny minimal issues. As friends and family have pointed out, his headstrong nature meant he did not receive criticism well. This set and ambitious way of his was what nearly had him Sorted into Slytherin: he was goal-oriented, with excellent work ethic, and utterly unflinching when it came to his dreams of becoming an Auror. He was often at his worst when aimless and not working towards something, being a valued member of Dumbledore's Army and Duelling Club. Elliot admitted he liked "having a purpose." However, Elliot had a reckless streak that was often the crux of his problems. Desperate attempts to execute control were overshadowed by his impulsive tendencies, which usually landed him in trouble; Grady Jorkins even described him as "chaotic". Another common view was that Elliot was scrappy, due being raised in a poor half-Muggle council estate. Marina Grisogono, upon first impressions, saw him as "boisterous and unkempt". He was also renowned for his promiscuity, which earned him a slight reputation whilst at Hogwarts: he would see or have sex with people, some of whom were already in relationships. He and his mother seemed to share the fight-or-flight mentality, either taking action or running far away to escape their problems. One of his most prominent traits was his fierce protection over those he cared about. Elliot was personally offended whenever someone insulted someone dear to him, and quick to come to their defense. The strength of his loyalty sometimes meant he would act hostile and hot-tempered towards the people he viewed as threats, such as Maisie Thorn (who compared him to a "pitbull" when guarding his family). Similarly, he had a streak of independence and pride that prevented him from asking for help, being so used to managing things himself. He refused to move in with his cousin Lucky permanently and pushed everyone away for similar reasons, wishing not to be a burden on the group. Elliot's character was also marked by insecurity, mostly seen in his relationship with Lucky. He had a short temper and would not shy from resorting to using his fists rather than his wand. His insecurities created distance between him and his family, and when he would confide about his issues, he would do so cryptically; Ember remarked that he was "probably the most secretive" after Andromeda. Overall, Elliot felt he didn't quite measure up to his cousins, and craved the positive attention they received, whilst hoping that becoming an Auror would offer him clarity on who he really was. His nosiness was a trait he shared with all three of his children. Elliot had a habit of getting involved in things of no concern to him (for instance, Maisie and Lucky's relationship). Simply put, he was not one to let bygones be bygones. He was also fiercely persistent in matters he cared about, such as when he put a mounting pressure on Jamie to come public with their relationship despite knowing his fears towards doing so. This was a flaw that he worked on trying to diminish. Furthermore, Elliot frequently demonstrated empathy and bravery in caring for his loved ones, despite a childhood of neglect. He was calm in the face of things others would find scary or intimidating, from spiders to even the criminal act of petty theft. Some of his outstanding moments ranged from defending friends against bullies to even comforting Amy Jordan after years of her belittling him. He felt strongly about Muggle-born rights, and at a point failed to cast the Cruciatus Curse because he lacked malicious intent. He was also capable of standing up to Jamie Jordan during his episodes of anger, particularly impressive given that Jamie's rages were sometimes explosively violent. His courage enabled him to take part in several duels throughout his lifetime, some of which were against wizards much more powerful than Elliot himself. Most of all, Elliot was praised for his "good heart" and complete pride in who he was. This made him a very understanding and wise father to his children in adulthood. During his early years at Hogwarts, Elliot saw the Hogwarts Houses in a stark manner. This may have been down to the influence of Ember and Lucky, who he looked up to greatly in childhood. Elliot saw Slytherins as ill-intentioned, while other houses were allies. This was partly out of his own fear at nearly having been sorted into Slytherin, and his foul experiences with Amy and Maisie. However, this mentality eroded the closer he grew to Jamie Jordan; he adopted the belief that the world wasn't simply split into light and dark magic. By adulthood, Elliot was openly spending a lot of time with his in-laws, a renowned Slytherin family, and treating all four of his children (split between Slytherin and Gryffindor) equally. Around the time of his fourth year, Elliot began showing signs of suffering from major depressive disorder, such as his sullen demeanour, sudden irritability and hopeless outlook in regards to the future. His spiral into a depressive state lead to him becoming stressed and self-destructive, while fearing he was becoming like his mother. These symptoms worsened and damaged his life to the point that he had dropped out of Hogwarts, executed a failed suicide attempt and abolished every chance he had of ever becoming an Auror. With time, he got better and eventually formed a family of his own. As an adult, he offered the laid-back to Jamie's stricter parenting, and a calm form of support for their family. He was a caring father who loved each of his children equally, and became so good at hiding his fears that his children considered him to be utterly fearless. Though he did suffer another depressive relapse in adulthood, it was remarked that Elliot was always working hard, and he was adamant about getting better for everyone as soon as possible. Magical abilities and skills Possessions * Willow wand: * Enchanted keyring: Relationships Family Parents Jamie Jordan : close friend, boyfriend, and future husband]] Jamie was Elliot's main love interest, and eventual husband. Elliot saw him, a third year, for the first time at his own Sorting when he caught him making faces at his sister. However, they did not start interacting formally until Elliot's third year, at which point it became blatantly clear that Jamie neither liked or cared for his existence. Things reached a turning point when Jamie, aided by his brothers Greg and Archie, began to hound Elliot with the intent of hexing him for hurting Amy (a claim she partially fabricated). Jamie continued to provoke both Elliot and Harvey Patterson, who were in a clandestine relationship at the time. Elliot felt spurred to take Jamie on personally when he stole his wand; instead, the altercation ended with them sleeping together. They continued to do this, and Elliot visited Jamie in the Hospital Wing following a fight between him and Harvey that left both parties injured. When Jamie returned to school after his suspension, he pretended as if Elliot did not exist. Their relationship began developing in secret during Elliot's fourth year. They would sleep together regularly, and Elliot came to see Jamie as he truly was: strong-willed, protective, and the product of an abusive background. Elliot began to enjoy his company as much as he would with friends and family, and Jamie listened to him talk about his ambitions. Despite this, Jamie was hostile and would violently reject any advances that could be considered romantic, still conscious of whether or not his family would approve. Jamie would, despite not admitting it, support Elliot in the smallest of ways — for instance, he was one of the few people who did not believe the slanderous article the Daily Prophet published on Elliot. In his fifth year, Elliot faced severe taunting from Cassius Gravesworth, who was later sent to the Hospital Wing with what some called "a jinx to the solar plexus". Jamie was also easily riled with the attention many boys paid Elliot, encounters with Benjy Clairbourne and Grady Jorkins serving as evidence. From his fifth year onwards, Elliot's feelings for Jamie began to deep intensely. After seeing him together with Nelda Hookum, Elliot used Grady Jorkins to make him jealous. Shortly after, Jamie spontaneously kissed him in the locker rooms just before a Slytherin v. Gryffindor Quidditch match. They seemed to get closer from this point on and Elliot felt that "being with Jamie made him so happy that nothing else seemed to matter". However, after Jamie's father uncovered the truth about their relationship, things broke down and Jamie lashed out at him virulently. Fraught with stress from other aspects of his life, Elliot ran away in the summer. The two were then separated for months when Elliot began his sixth year at Hogwarts and Jamie braced entering adulthood; regardless, it was shown that they often thought and still harboured strong romantic feelings for one another. Things only repaired the following winter when Jamie was disowned briefly by his father, and moved in with Elliot. At this time Jamie was finally willing to admit they were together, which led to him coming out to his family in a spur of the moment decision and calling off his engagement to Nelda Hookum. Finally free, he sacrificed other parts of his life and prioritised Elliot entirely when his mental health began to decline. Jamie was completely devastated when he was submitted to a psychiatric hospital, having nearly lost yet another loved one to suicide. They broke up shortly thereafter, as Elliot realised that if they continued, he would only be burdening Jamie and keeping him from advancing in life; Jamie was "really cut up" but accepted his decision. Jamie and Elliot rekindled their relationship a few years later following his and his father's trial at the Ministry, which Elliot aided him with. They eventually married at a young age. The union led to them adopting four children: Kalysta Daphne, Leo Alexander, Margaret Urya, and later Lucas Edward. Their marriage was ironically one of the most stable of their generation and helped unite the Jordan and Potter families mutually, with Elliot offering a more laid-back alternative to Jamie's stricter parenting. In adulthood, Elliot was known to be rather defensive of his husband, as, during one of the Quidditch World Cups, he proficiently hexed a reporter who was making trademark ruthless commentary regarding Jamie. Elliot was also not without his temper, as he was still more than capable of putting Jamie in his place over his missteps in his parenting or behaviours. Children Elliot adopted four children with Jamie Jordan: Kalysta Daphne, Leo Alexander, Margaret Urya, and later Lucas Edward. Jordan family Quint family Flume family Ivory Cauldwell , Elliot's cousin and best friend since first year]] Elliot and Ivory had not been close in childhood, but this changed when they started Hogwarts together: they became best friends, though Elliot considered her a sister. Their friendship officially began when he comforted her over being Sorted into Ravenclaw rather than Gryffindor. He defended her from criticism and stole her food from the kitchens, while she reciprocated by giving him a tin of toffee for his birthday. It was not uncommon to find them linking arms or isolating themselves at family gatherings. Along with Don, they formed the ideal trio. Their friendship was not one that required words, as they could communicate with sign language or even simple looks. Most of all, it was Ivory's quick mind that helped Elliot on many occasions. Like Ember, Ivory would chide him for his impulsiveness; she and Don were the responsible balance to Elliot's chaotic nature in the early stages of their friendship. However, this put strain on their relationship at times, especially when Ivory insisted on sole independence as opposed to the watchful eye he kept over her. Ember Cauldwell James Peltier , Elliot's cousin, fellow Gryffindor and loyal friend]] Elliot and Lucky were cousins so close that they considered themselves brothers. After Elliot's mother left, the Peltiers became something of a surrogate family to Elliot during the times that his father was incapable of looking after him. Because of this, Elliot spent most of his childhood "following and looking up" ''to his cousin. They told each other nearly everything, from their ambitions and their hopes for the future to Lucky's hopeless crush on Maisie Thorn; it was blatantly clear that Elliot not only longed for Lucky as a brother, but for Lucky's life overall. After being Sorted into Gryffindor like Lucky, the two grew even closer, if such a thing was possible. As Lucky was older, he often took it upon himself to explain things, such as Quidditch and the ins and outs of Hogwarts, to his younger cousin. Andromeda Mortan Don Roberto Constance Apir Maisie Thorn Noah Hilliard Agatha Dewkes Callum Cridden and Thomas Fletcher Grady Jorkins Harvey Patterson Helena Kirby Sindre Tennsfjord Darrin Stearns Etymology * '''Elliot '''is an English personal name which can serve as either a surname or a given name, meaning ''"God on high; my God is Jehovah". * The name Barrett is a German baby name, deriving from the Old German name Beroald meaning "bear power; brave as a bear". This may allude to widely known Gryffindor values. * Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Quotes }} Notes * Elliot's theme song is The Grand Optimist by City and Colour. * Elliot's specialised soundtrack, titled crash and burn, can be found on 8tracks. * During his six years at Hogwarts, Elliot studied the mandatory subjects at O.W.L level, along with the two electives of Muggle Studies and Divination. At N.E.W.T level, he studied five subjects: Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology and Charms, which were the recommended subjects for becoming an Auror. Trivia * Cameron Monaghan was originally used for Reilly Cauldwell: the husband of Lily Leander, and the father of Elliot's distant cousins and close friends, Ember and Ivory Cauldwell. Gallery IMG 2071.jpg|Elliot in his first year Elliot.gif Shameless.jpg Elliot5.png Robes.jpg Elliotpic.jpg Elliottattoo.png|Elliot's lion tattoo Elliot5.gif Elliotnew.jpg C6qhlmgW0AEk7Ac.jpg Elliot6.gif bi.jpg|Elliot entering the psychiatric hospital Shameless 507 0561.R-450x338.jpg Elliot2.gif Elliot3.gif Elliot4.gif Image28.jpg Elliotfuture.jpg Elliot1.jpg